


Fnaf Funneh Scenes

by SarahSwirl



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 05:17:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17419796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahSwirl/pseuds/SarahSwirl
Summary: Yes I know the title's spelled wrong but it's for shites and giggles. At least that's what Lana said. In this story, Lana's Honey-bun)her OC) and I'm Jennifer "Jenn" Walker the nightguard. Once again. Role-play is involved. it's cringy but it gets better, I promise.





	1. Night 1

12:00 A.M. Freddy Fazbears Pizzaria  
Bunny Boo:*mind* imma smack the sh!t out of the Night Guard… =u= *sneaks into doorway*  
Jennifer “Jenn” Walker The Nightguard: Why did I choose this job?! *Mind* I hope Jeremy is okay at home  
Bunny Boo:Cause your like that *smacks the back of her head*  
Jenn:*Jumps* WHA?????!!!!!!!!! OW!  
Bunny Boo:*runs off* =u=  
Jenn:HUH?! Where are you, What did you, W-w-w??????? TnT This job tho. *Longs for Jeremy*  
Bunny Boo:*hides* =u= *mind* hehehehehe… that was fun.  
Jenn:*Looks through Cameras* >o<  
Bunny Boo:*cuts cameras off* oops… >:)  
Jenn:*Screams out of shock, confusion and- wait what the?! Jennifer´s sister, Cristine, comes in with a flute and stars playing The Loud house theme* LOL that didn't actually happen, just in her mind.(>O<)  
Bunny Boo:*runs around* SQUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! >u<  
Jenn:BOI GET BACK HERE! *Gets up and chases her*>O<  
Bunny Boo:NEVER HUMAN!!! ^u^ *runs away amused*  
Jenn:LLULL!!!! GET ON MY LEV- AAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
LLUUULLL  
Bunny Boo:*Jumps down from ceiling on top of her* YEET!!  
Jenn:AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*Goes from Normal Scream-Panic Scream. Or 0-100 REAL quick*  
Bunny Boo:*jumps off and sprints down the hallway* YOU CAN’T CATCH MEH!! >u<  
Jenn:OOF! What Are U the Gingerbread man >u<  
Bunny Boo:FUDGE YOU YA PIECE OF CRUST!!! >n<  
Jenn:OOF X2  
Bunny Boo:*Slams into wall* CR*P!! *crawls into vent*  
Jenn*Music* DUDUDUDUDU DUDUDUDUDU DUDUDUDU *End Music* OWIE!  
Bunny Boo:LOL!! >u< *sits in vent/still amused*  
*Cameras are back on*  
5:59 - 6:00  
Jenn:*Does a Awesome dance* IT'S 6:00 B*TCH BOISSSSSSSSSS  
Bunny Boo:*goes back to the stage* 8D


	2. Night 2

12:00 2nd Nite  
Bunny Boo:*looks around* 8D *mind* mah face hurts… |D  
Jenn:BUT YOU A- *Sighs* Nevermind  
Bunny Boo:LULULULULULULULULUL!!!! *goes back to normal pose* 8D  
Jenn:*Checks Cameras*  
Bunny Boo:*still in position* 8D MAH FACE IS NUM!!!! HURRY UP AND GET OUT HERE!!! |D  
Jenn:Who the f*ck was that  
Bunny Boo:Sh!t… =u=  
Jenn:Hey! When did you what the.. HHHHHAAAAAA????????? @0@  
Bunny Boo:D@MM!T *runs off* =u= *mind* this is fun already… hehehehehe  
Jenn:I-It’s probably nothing *sinks in seat and hides under her tablet*  
Bunny Boo:*Goes up to camera* LULULULULULULULULU!!!! >:p  
Jenn:*Puts down tablet and stands up* NOPE  
Bunny Boo:*Runs off screen* XD YEET!!  
Jenn:WTF? Meep. I'm just here for the money *Noticeable attitude change different from yesterday's panic mode*  
Bunny Boo:*goes up to door* hi… how you doing? >:)  
Jenn:*rolls eyes* pft Whatever. * DEFINITE ATTITUDE CHANGE*  
Bunny Boo:why you like this? TnT  
Jenn:SHUT UP!!!!! *blows bubble with her bubble gum and rolls her eyes once more* God! You’re so annoying * puts legs up on table and pushes chair back*  
Bunny Boo:YOU PIECE OF CRUST WHO DO THINK YOUR TALKING TO?!?!?! >:( *gets triggered*  
Jenn:A B!tch  
Bunny Boo:F*CK YOU!! =~=  
Jenn:You can't talk to me like that. *whispers* Only my mom can do that.  
Bunny Boo:PFFFT… *laughs* XD  
Jenn:Hey f#ck you!  
Bunny Boo:F#CK YOU TOO!!! ^u^  
Jenn:*Anime Moment* >0< POSSESSED ROBOT CAN TALK?! HHHHHUUUUHHHH????? OOOOOHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!  
YEAH I CAN TALK B!TCH!!!! >:)  
Jenn:OH! SAYONARA!  
Bunny Boo:STAY HERE!!! Your on night duty after all..  
Jenn:I DIDN’T MOVE B!TCH.  
Bunny Boo:I DON’T GIVE A SH!T!!!! >:)  
Jenn:Well Excuse Me! 'Cuz I do!!!  
Bunny Boo:So what? SHUT UP OR I WILL SLAP YOU LIKE LAST TIME!! >:(  
Bunny Boo:Sniff Sniff* Okay *Goes to face a corner*  
Jenn:I WIN!!! >:)  
*Start default dancing as is turns 6:00*  
6:00  
Bunny Boo:FR!CK…. *goes back to stage* T-T


End file.
